LaShawne Marks
LaShawne Marks is a victim character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Lizzy Caplan. She is a student at Southport High and the older sister of Phillip Marks. She is greatly resented by the Reece Matthews' friendship circle in the film and in turn greatly resents Amanda Richardson who refuses to return her brother's advances. She is the leader of her own friendship circle consisting of bestfriend Olivia Sarah-Veremerez, Adam, Thomas, Rachelle and William Bennett. She is killed by Benjamin Willis Jr. the days following up to July 4th 2011. She was a former Croaker Queen from 2008 to 2009 until losing her crown to Daneka Lund in 2010 which began deeper resentment towards her as she was not only Amanda's cousin but now the person who beat her in the Croaker Queen Pageanant. Last Summer 3D LaShawne Marks is the jerk character throughout Last Summer 3D always appearing making snyde comments to Amanda Richardson and her friends and always pulling her brother Phillip away from Amanda as he tries repeatedly to get close to her. She is bestfriends with Olivia Sarah-Veremerez whom works as a waitress at her mother's Southport Cafe. She becomes pissed with how Larena Smith dumps her brother after cheating on him with William Bennett. LaShawne is outlived by her older brother Phillip Marks whom is killed at the Amanda Richardson 4th of July House party to which she invited too. She was killed the previous night following Detective Shuritta Shore and Shuritta's cousin to whom was a fellow student alongside her named Hakeem Jansen. She had broken into the Southport High School as during the day of the 3rd of July witnessed Alice writing down private notes in a diary during a class with her. She had seen Alice accidentally drop the diary behind to which was taken by their teacher and put in student possession lock-up at the school. Determined to see what was the big secret The Reece Matthews Friendship circle was hiding she pick locked her way into the school and into the student possession archives and obtained the book. She read and learnt that about the previous 4th of July hit involving Alice, Amanda, Laker Stalk and Reece. She had then be found by Detective Shuritta Shore and Hakeem Jansen whom had also broken into the school and proceeded to read the diary learning the secret. They were then killed by the Benjamin Willis Jr. Fisherman who had broken into the Himbry Residence multiple times and had found her stash-away diary which contained what they did within it. He had come to the school to claim the diary and had seen LaShawne along with the others get it first. He first killed Hakeem via a machete he brought along with him and then violently strangled Shuritta to death after he had disarmed her and followed her to the Principal's Office where following her dispatch radio dying she had attempted to use the office's phone to call for back-up. He finally killed LaShawne following a long pursuit across the many corridors of the school as she came to the double big front doors of the school as she attempted to pull the doors open he slices her across the back of the neck with the hook which also causes the door window she is front of to smash. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Croaker Queen Pageanant Category:Southport Category:Last Summer Characters Category:Victims